


Rainy Day

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mischief, Rain, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: A rainy day usually created a sleepy Spain and a relaxed Estrella. But when she decides to get mischievous, it doesn’t end well, for her.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everything is the same except it rains ducks AU

_Rumble_

The sound echoed through the room, along with the gentleness of the rain. Once the raindrops hit the windows, they rolled down by their chosen speed. It was a beautiful sight. One that Estrella enjoyed watching on the couch with a warm drink in hands. It didn’t hurt that the weather made her boyfriend sleepy. In such a way that made him curl up on the couch with her, head on her lap.

To think, the usual passionate man falls asleep by a watery weather. To be fair, the dark headed woman also got affected, but not by sleepiness. Instead, she felt more relaxed. Relaxed in a way that she didn’t want to get up as her body rested. For a usually busy-busy woman, this was an odd sight of her. But she’d like to think that it was the Heaven’s way of telling her to slow down. To rest and enjoy the slowness of the day. Something that should have driven her crazy but didn’t.

Estrella’s brown eyes stared at the window for a while longer. Her long, scarred fingers wrapped around the white cup. It being filled with steaming hot chocolate. A sigh escaped her as she brought the cup to her lips and drank from it. The sharp pain from the heat hit her tongue only lasted for a moment. She ignored it. Hot food and drinks never really bothered her. Heat, in general, never really bothered her. This could explain her tanned skin, which was a few shades darker than the average Spanish woman. Working in gardens and with the animals was something that she loved. So, the heat became nothing more than a part of the job. One so minor that it could be ignored altogether.

This could explain her reaction towards the rain. She was so used to the heat that when coolness came, it gave her a break.

Letting go of the cup with one hand, she ran the fingers through Antonio’s hair. His arms that were wrapped around her waist tightened only a bit. More out of reflex than anything. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes stayed closed. It was almost a funny sight, but it warmed Estrella’s heart more than anything. They didn’t get to relax like this usually. These past few weeks, stretching to a month, had them see less of each other. Him with his business meetings and her being at the farm and green houses. The amount of times that they saw each other could be counted on one hand.

So, this was nice, Estrella decided.

Her short nails danced against the man’s exposed cheek. A dark green eye opened to look up at her. They held the gaze for a long moment. A tiny mischievous grin played on her lips. She flicked his exposed ear, gaining a groan of irritation from the man. He closed his eyes and hugged her much tighter. His nose buried in her clothed stomach, in a way to get away. A sleepy Antonio was not always a happy one, but it didn’t bother her. In fact, the brown headed woman took the opportunity. She tugged on his ear, causing him to cover it with a palm. Next, she scratched with lightness on the back of his neck. Something that sent shivers down his spine.

Antonio said something, but it got muffled into her shirt.

Estrella smirked and repeated the action. It’s not everyday that she can get under her boyfriend’s skin. Usually it was him doing that to her with his playfulness. This time, he arched away from the nails, but not by much. Not with the little space he had left.

“Oh, sorry _cariño_ (1), forgot that you are ticklish there.”

Antonio grumbled as he turned to lay on his back. Both his startling green eyes stared into his lover’s brown pair. He gave her the blankest face that brought dread to her soul. Without a word, he grabbed the cup out of her hand and placed it onto the coffee table. While doing so, he sat up. His eyes never left her figure. Estrella laughed with nervousness.

“Uh… I’m sorry? EEP!”

The apology got brushed aside. Hands flew to her waist and started to tickle them without mercy. The woman gave out shrieks of laughter as she tried to fight the man off. Antonio ignored her pushes as he continued. He sent her a smug look.

Revenge!

He didn’t stay at the waist long and pushed his hands up to her armpits. This sent her into another round of shrieks of laughter. She tried to kick, but he blocked them and pushed them towards the inner couch. Thus, trapping them between the couch and him.

“Thought you could win against me, _bella_ (2)?”

“ _Lo siento_ (3)! _Lo siento_! Please, stop!”

Estrella shrieked through her laughter. She didn’t know how long she could last. Her body was too weak to fight back anymore. It didn’t help, either, that her legs were out of commission. She was completely under his mercy. One that she hoped he’d give her.

“Promise you won’t do that again?”

Antonio asked with an amused smile.

“Promise- I promise.”

With a shrug, the man stopped. But before the woman could catch her breath, she huffed as a sudden weight landed on her. To her disbelief, Antonio laid on top of her, making it impossible for her to move. Well, except her arms. His head rested only barely under her chest, to allow her to breath properly. Estrella blinked at him before sighing in disbelief. Great, now she got trapped between a couch and a Spanish man. Leaning forward, the brown headed man grabbed a remote from the coffee table and handed it to her. Grabbing it in confusion, Estrella watched as he made himself comfortable again.

“Just keep it quiet, _amor_ (4).”

The man requested as he yawned. Before she could open her mouth, the man fell asleep once more. As if the event that happened only moments ago, never occurred. The tanned woman needed more than a few moments to comprehend what happened. Only to end up running a hand down her face as she gave up. She deserved this, much to her irritation. Without another word, she turned on the TV. While watching it, her fingers gently ran through her boyfriend’s hair. This time, with no alter motivation.

Too bad that the hot chocolate was going to get cold. Oh well.

**(1) Cariño – Dear**

**(2) Bella – Beautiful**

**(3) Lo siento – I’m sorry**


End file.
